Room for Rent
by The.Wild.Thing.That.Was
Summary: Alfred was a writer in NYC. Arthur was a British man who took the wrong boat to America. When Alfred rents out part of his home, he didn't expect that the person who moves in would be so odd. And he definitely didn't expect to fall in love with him.
1. Chapter 1

**Alfred was a writer trying to make a life in New York City. Arthur was a British gentleman who took the wrong boat and has no way home until a month from now when the next boat is scheduled. When Alfred rents out part of his home to earn some extra money, he didn't expect the person he rented it out to would be so…so…odd. And he definitely didn't expect to fall in love with him. Obviously AU. USxUK**

**Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia or the characters.**

XX

_The hero swooped down into the dangerous lair. His eyes were ablaze with valor and justice. He was here for the one he loved, a forbidden love between a damsel in distress and an immortal._

_One foot after the other he walked through the halls of the lair, until he found her. Elizabeta, tied up shook her head, trying to warn him not to come any closer, but he didn't understand as a cage fell upon his hero form._

_"HA HA HA, YOU FELL RIGHT INTO MY TRAP, MUSICMAN! NOW I CAN FIND OUT WHO YOU REALLY ARE!"_

_The hero scowled. "Gilbert… what do you want?"_

_"IT'S NOT GILBERT! IT'S THE AWESOME LORD!"_

_Musicman rolled his eyes. "Stop shouting, you idiot."_

_The Awesome Lord…or more so Gilbert, opened his mouth and said…_

...and said...

...and saaaiiiidd...

AND SAAAAAAIIIIIDD!

What would he say!

"Oh, come on! Of all the days to get writer's block, why today?" Alfred whined.

He shoved himself away from the computer and trudged into the kitchen, pouring himself a glass of soda. "Pepsi always makes me feel better." He nodded.

He stared out the window at his home city, as morning air danced around playfully outside, causing the wind chimes not too far off to sing in a chorus. Ah yes, America, land of the free and a land that had treated him kindly his entire life. After all, right now he was pursuing his writing dream, and not only that, but he was about to land his dream job of writing for Hollywood.

His eyes flickered to a for rent sign lying in the corner of the kitchen, next to the refrigerator. Starting today he would be looking for someone to room with, by renting the upstairs of his home. As he closed his eyes, he took a deep breath wishing himself a bit of luck.

A new roommate was an exciting new adventure after all.

XX

Blood hell, just blood hell. A troubled Englishman paced back and forth anxiously with his hands folded behind his back on a ship not too far from the American coastline. This was all his fault. He didn't want to go to America; this was all wrong!

He wanted to go to Southern Europe, and yet had been taken overseas.

He didn't have enough to get on a plane, considering that that was three hundred and fifty in American dollars, and he only had the worth of about two hundred. And the next cheap boat ride that would come along was a month and a half from now. Ah yes, he had checked.

In the middle of his thoughts, the overhead buzzed, and a voice came through the speaker.

"This is your captain speaking. We will arrive in Ney York City, America in fifteen minutes."

F-Fifteen minutes! No, that was much too soon. Arthur's pacing became much more intense. The money he did have would have to be used for food and a place to stay.

He decided it was about time to face the inevitable. Stopping his pacing frenzy he walked up to the ship's deck, leaning his body against the silver railing and. A sea breeze blew past rustling his hair slightly.

From his spot on the railing he could see it. A gift from the French lay prominently in front. Her green form held up a torch as if to proclaim the freedom of the land, as if it had always been free. To think that all of this land used to belong to his country. Just to think…

He sighed, leaning his chin down on the railing.

Sounds were in hearing range now, other than the waves knocking themselves with brute force against the side of the boat. Sounds such as the honking of cars reached his ears.

Arthur watched as the ship hit dock. And the exit walkway was lowered to it. So in turn he went back to his room and grabbed his things.

XX

The streets were incredibly crowded. In fact it took all that Arthur had not to bump into somebody. There was no peace in this city. It never slept. Arthur didn't think this from hearing stories. He could just tell. So far, Arthur also didn't like America.

First things first though. He had to find a place to stay. Ironically enough, as he crossed the street the first thing he saw was a for rent sign upon on a house that was lodged in between two business buildings.

"What an odd place to have a house…" He murmured.

But what struck Arthur as more odd than the house's location was a young man around his age, or so it appeared, perched in front of the house, smiling like an idiot. Oh yes, he really did look like an idiot. But perhaps he has information the place that had space for rent.

He walked up to him. "Erm…excuse me?" He asked almost as a question instead of a statement.

The man looked up. "Yeah?"

"Do you know anything about this house being for rent?"

He was surprised that the man became ecstatic at the mention of this. "Dud, I sure do! The top floor is for rent, and the starting rent is one hundred and fifty dollars."

One hundred and fifty! Arthur couldn't believe his luck. This man obviously didn't know standard rent. This was really cheap, affordable for himself even!

"So you're the one putting this house up for rent?" Arthur inquired.

"That's me. Alfred Jones is the name, don't wear it out!" He held out his hand to shake Arthur's.

"Err…right." Arthur put his hand into Alfred's" Arthur Kirkland. I believe I'm interested in what you have to offer. Show me around, will you?"

**That's it for now. I don't usually write for AU, so this is a bit of an experiment. Next chapter will be up when it is up. Review? Please? O 3O**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! chapter 2! I'm glad that it got some response in the first chapter. This is my first alternate universe story, as I said. So I'm really hoping it does well. And yes, to one of my reviewers... the story Alfred is writing is prussia x austria x hungary. I thought using other hetalia characters would make it interesting. :3 SPEAKING of which, I'm making it up to the readers who Hungary ends up with. So let me know if you want it to be Aurtria (Musicman) Or Prussia.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own hetalia, just my story idea**

It looked like the only thing being rented out was a bedroom, bathroom, and spare room upstairs, as well as a shared kitchen.

Arthur followed Alfred through the place on his little tour.. The house was normal, for the most part, but Arthur noticed something the more he walked through it. Almost everything bore American pride. The American flag welcome matt, the magnets on the fridge, and even a red white and blue apron hung by the far cabinets in the kitchen. This guy had to be a patriot.

Aside from the vibrant American look to the place, it was homely. Arthur pulled out a hundred and fifty that he had gotten from trading in the Euros he had on him. "If you'll accept me as my roommate, I'll take it." He hoped the American would accept him. Where else was there that was this cheap?

"Sweet!" Alfred cheered. "You're accepted, so welcome!" He gave a cheesy smile, making Arthur only uncomfortable.

Arthur could already tell that this Alfred guy was overly friendly, and he knew that he, himself, was not. Maybe this would pose as a problem. Only time would tell.

Oh right, he was supposed to respond to the welcoming. "Right..." Was all he said as he put the money in Alfred's hand, before taking his bags upstairs, and leaving Alfred at the foot of the steps alone.

Alfred blinked, now a tad bit confused. All of a sudden this house was just as empty and quiet as it had been in the first place. But didn't roomates change all that?

Then again, he just moved in. Maybe it was too soon for noise.

He decided that this must be the reason and went back to his computer to type.

Unfortunately after fifteen minutes of kicking his legs back and forth under his chair, he still couldn't understand what Gilbert was supposed to say, so he gave up. Not permanently giving up, of course, but he just wasn't in the mood to write.

In fact, maybe now he should as his new roommate when he was moving the rest of his stuff in.

Alfred trudged up the stairs to check on him, when he head Arthur talking to someone.

"You're naughty captain Hook. Tinkerbell's not big enough."

"Uh..." Alfred stood outside the door dumbfounded. Who was he talking to?

.

.

.

you know what?

.

.

.

maybe he should come back later...

.

.

No! he was curious and he needed to know! Nervously, he knocked on the door. "Hey Arthur?" He called.

"Quick everyone hide!"

"..."

"Yes, come in!"

Alfred opened the door with caution, half expecting to see a second person's feet poking out from under the curtain, but no one was there. "So, who were you talking to?" He asked.

Arthur cleared his throat. "Oh, no one. no on at all. ... myself! I was talking to myself!" He shifted his weight uncomfortably.

Alfred blinked. "Oh.. alright..." He stood there in silence for a few seconds, before speaking up again. "So when do you plan on moving in the rest of the way?"

Arthur knew he had to tell him what his situation was, but he also didn't want to tell his pathetic story to this moron.

Despite his wants, he knew even if he lied he wouldn't be able to hide the truth for long. He took a deep breath, bringing a hand up to rub his neck. "I'm a British man, who took the wrong boat to the United States. Now I'm bloody stuck here for a month and a half."

He waited to see what Alfred would say.

Alfred tilted his head to the side, thinking about it for a few seconds before speaking up. "Dude, really?" He asked, intrigued by his roommates situation.

"Yes, really." Arthur huffed, crossing his arms "And I'm NOT a dude."

Alfred stood there for a moment, before a smirk hit his face. "So, you're a chick?"

Arthur shot him a harsh glare. "NO."

"Chill out." Alfred chuckled. "I was only joking."

Arthur scowled. "Well, I would appreciate if you stopped joking."

Alfred smiled. So this was his new roommate? He was Grumpy. That was for sure, but he still felt like he could have fun with him.

Arthur, on the other hand, was not pleased with his roommate's behavior. He was childish and immature; he could already tell. He wasn't sure how, but he would have to deal with him for a month and a half. There was nowhere else to stay after all, but as soon as this time period was up, he was back across the ocean.

Alfred stretched his arms up over is head, giving a slight yawn, waiting for Arthur to speak, and speak he did.

"Look." Arthur said, being terse and knowing that he had to lay down the line, "I'm only staying here until I can leave again. So don't expect us to be friends."

This didn't faze the American one bit. "What ever you say, du-Arthur." He corrected himself before calling him a dude again.

It was to bad for the Brit, that Alfred was now hell-bent on befriending him. Roommates couldn't be enemies, after in Alfred's mind.

In that moment, Alfred turned and went back downstairs, leaving Arthur alone. All this conversation had inspired him, and now he knew what Gilbert would say. So he returned to his computer and started typing.

_"I wouldn't be the one to talk if I were you." Gilbert chided. "You're in a cage." _

_Musicman sighed. Gilbert always tried to look so powerful, but he never assumed that he had a plan._

_As soon as "The Awesome Lord" turned around, Musicman threw a piano key at the cage's release button._

_It hit hard, and the cage lifted up. Before Gilbert could do anything, Musicman held his pressure point, and he passed out on the floor. _

_He then ran to Elizabeta, first untying the gag around her mouth. She breathed a sigh of relief. "I can't believe I got caught by that dumbass again..." She murmured in frustration. "But thank you."_

_"No thanks necessary." The masked man replied. _

_She rubbed her wrist, once freed from the ropes. "So just as the man passed out on the floor asked, what do you look like behind the mask."_

_Musicman paused, and a slight smile hit his lips. "Maybe one day you will find out."_

_Elizabete nodded, taking his hand. "Take me home, please."_

_He nodded. "If that's what you want." _

_She nodded again. "That is what I want."_

_They both hea-_

"What is that you're typing away at?"

Alfred looked up to see Arthur standing in the doorway, arms crossed.

"Oh this? It's a novel for a famous series that I'm working on. The Hero series."

"So you're a writer..." Arthur looked thoughtful for a split second, studying the study. "Well... I'm going to go back upstairs now. I was just...curious is all." He cleared his throat, turning around. A writer, huh? Well, at least he seemed to have one interesting thing about him. He wasn't so sure about the Hero thing though.

**Thats all. Next chapter shall be up asap.**


	3. Chapter 3

**OKAY, so I put Arthur's magical friends into here, because I CAN. It's looking strongly like Austria x Hungary. So ummm, that's what I'm going to do. okay... I'm going to respond to a few reviews, because they brought up things that I would like to discuss.**

**alguien22792 - Not Peter pan. Actually that is an actual line from the Hetalia dub that I decided to stick in.**

**MataHari-Chan - nfjgsrgfdsgjk don't tempt me... because I have a mind that supports your screwed up ideas. xD But yes, Mathew was planned to visit at some point in the story. As for Gilbo being his boyfriend... I actually just might. I'm not saying I will, but it's possible~**

**ForeverTheHeroAndKing - thank you so much for reviewing, Reviews mean so much to me, and usually are the basis for me to keep a story going. So thank you again.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Hetalia.**

**and now onto the story.**

"GOOD MORNING SUNSHINE!" The shouts echoed across the room where the poor Brit was trying to sleep.

Arthur muttered something under his breath before turning the other way, and pulling his covers over his head.

"Aw, come on Arthur." the American whined, lightly shaking him. "I made waffles!"

Arthur made one last grumble before sitting up and glaring at Alfred. "You're annoying!" With that he layed back down.

Alfred, once again, wasn't phased. He sat on the poor man's chest. "Wakey, wakey!"

Arthur shoved him off, and sat up again. "I wasn't aware that I had to be up by a certain time, wanker!"

"You don't." Alfred grinned. "I just want you to try my waffles. Do they even have waffles in Britain?"

'We do, and I know what they taste like. why do I have to get up just to taste your waffles?"

"Because they were made with love."

"Oh, shut up." Arthur had enough already. Why was he staying here again? Oh yes, he didn't need to be reminded.

Alfred poked him on the shoulder. "So how about those waffles?"

"If I get up and eat them, will you leave me alone?"

"Sure!"

"Ugh, fine."Arthur stretched, sitting up for the last time. The wanker probably wasn't going to let him sleep, so he would just have to go along with his "waffle" plans. This was so ridiculous.

As he went downstairs and saw the waffles, it took all he had to keep from gagging. They were lathered in way to much powered sugar, butter, and syrup. The amount of fatty things on it was disgusting. Not only had he been woken up against his will, but was offered disgusting looking waffles as compensation. So this was how Americans ate their breakfast, huh?

Alfred popped up behind him. "Soooo, are you going to eat?"

Arthur couldn't believe his ears. He seriously wanted him to eat it. He folded his arms and glared at Alfred. "I'm not eating that American junk"

Alfred tilted his head. "I thought that they had waffles in Britain."

"We do, just not disgusting ones." Arthur huffed.

Alfred's face turned down in a pathetic pout. "Are you calling my waffles disgusting?" He sniffled.

"Well I'm not calling them delicious, now am I?"

Alfred sighed, hurt finally. Arthur had gotten to him when he insulted his cooking. "If you really think that..."

"I do."

"Even before you tried them?"

"Yes."

"Fine." Alfred sulked. "Think what you want. I'll... I'll just go write." With that he shuffled off sullenly to the other room, leaving Arthur alone.

The room was quiet for a few seconds before life picked up once again. "You look like you could use a friend." A magical voice sang.

Arthur's head perked up. "Flying Mint bunny! Boy, am I glad to see you."

He had seen fairies and other such magical creatures since he was little. The thing was, only he could see them. But he didn't think he was crazy, only special.

The green winged bunny tilted his head. "Why do you seem so bothered, Arthur?"

Arthur sighed. "I just don't like the man I'm staying with very much."

The bunny twitched its nose. "What if he was just trying to be nice? You seemed to have hurt his feelings quite a bit."

"As if I care." Arthur huffed. "He's a buffoon who can't seem to leave me alone."

"But what if he just wanted to help?"

Arthur face palmed. Even his precious bunny didn't agree with him. He didn't want to be the bloody bad guy! Yet deep down he truly did feel a little bit bad, and only the Queen knows why, wanted to do something about it. In this situation, there was only one thing to do...

...

...

...

Alfred swore that he heard pots banging in the kitchen. He tilted his head curiously, pushing up from his chair. He shuffled back to the kitchen, and the closer he got, the more detected a putrid smell. "What the..." He pushed open the door to find Arthur stirring something unidentifiable in a large metal pot.

Arthur looked up an immediatly averted his eyes. "I thought I would apologize and make lunch, okay?"

Alfred slinked up and looked in the pot to find some sort of purple sludge inside. "Is this even edible?" He questioned.

Arthur looked offended. "Of course it's edible!"

Alfred thought on this for a second. "How about we both agree that each other's food is gross and go out to eat? I'll treat."

Arthur's jaw dropped. How dare Alfred think his food was nasty! Then again, maybe this was how Alfred felt. "F-Fine... I'll go...out...to eat...with you." He stated, looking embarrassed as hell.

And so they both left the house, Arthur following quite a ways behind Arthur, not very willing to speak to him, and they stopped in the most American restaurant of all time.

McDonalds.

Arthur grimaced. "And now he expects me to eat this junk..." He whispered to himself.

"What was that?" Alfred called back.

"Nothing, just talking to myself." Arthur grumbled.

"Oh, alright. Hey, you do that a lot. Anyway, we're here dude!" Alfred grinned.

There was no line at the counter when they walked inside. The American zoomed to the counter. "I'll have three double cheeseburgers, a large fry, and a large coke."

"Will that be all?" The cashier asked.

Arthur gulped. He had to order something from this menu, right? That's when he saw something that looked decent. "I'll have the fruit and walnut salad and a water."

The took their orders, and sat down. They went on eating for a long time in silence. Arthur wouldn't have preferred to, but he saw his magical friends urging him to speak from outside the window. "So...erm...Alfred...do you usually order this much food?"

"Omhgmph yedsfvp dumhpde. I tkfbmbmly do."

"I can't understand you with cheeseburger in your mouth." Arthur sighed.

Alfred swallowed. "Sorry, man. I said oh yeah dude, I totally do." He gave him a thumbs up, grinning.

Arthur grimaced again. This was going to be a long month and a half.

As they headed back, it was mostly silent except for a few attempts at failed conversation.

Alfred went back to his bedroom, and thought about how the day went. Despite the mishaps, this was one of the most fun days he had in awhile. And Arthur was turning out more fun than he had thought, or was fun even the word? The Brit was more or less interesting. Yes, interesting. That was a better word to describe him. He had completlety caught Alfred's attention. He layed back in his bed staring thoughtfully at the ceiling. He wondered...

Could it be that he liked Arthur? Ha ha, now wouldn't that be sweet.

**And that's a chapter...with most of it being about arguing about waffles. ha ha xD Anyway, the next chapter...I'm not sure when I'll get it up being as a family member is in the hospital right now, and I don't get much time to write in this stressful situation. ta ta for now.**


	4. Chapter 4

**GAAAAHHH! I'm so sorry that this chapter took forever to put up. I had a billion tests hit me at once in school, and a bunch of other stuff happened. In this chapter, I sort of took a suggestion from a reviewer. Just because I really really liked the idea. I'm so happy for the reviews that I have gotten. Please keep it up? Much love -**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia just the ideas for my fanfiction.**

Tea, Arthur just needed a nice hot cup of tea to wash away his stress. He shuffled into the kitchen grabbing a tea bag, and filling a cup full of water, sticking it in the microwave. He had learned that instead of broiling it, the microwave was a faster tactic. Once it beeped he removed the mug, sticking the tea bag in it. Then came the whole small ordeal of removing the tea bag, adding sweetener, and waiting for it to cool.

With his now nice cup of tea, he sat at the counter, raising it to his mouth. That's when an unfamiliar face walked in. Or maybe this face was familiar. Arthur looked at the newcomer, tilting his head in a curious manner. "Who are you?"

The young man spoke in a soft voice. "I'm Matthew."

"Who?"

"Alfred's brother."

"Oh." Arthur sighed, content with this answer. Alfred had never mentioned that he had a brother, but then again he, himself, had never bothered to talk to Alfred all that much.

Very well then...

"MAAATTTIIIEEEEEE!" Alfred shouted, running into the room with his arms outstretched, straight towards Matthew."

"W-Wait, Alfred, please don't tackle-" Before the poor guy could finish his sentence, Alfred had flung himself on him, bringing them both to the ground.

"Dude, What's up! I haven't seen you in forever!"

"Can you please get off of me?" Matthew pleaded.

Alfred got up, dusting himself off. Oh, sorry about that. It's just been awhile, and I got carried away."

Arthur quirked a caterpillar. I'm sorry, I meant eyebrow. Alfred was capable of apologies? Who knew that he had it in him? Well, regardless, it must be a rare occasion.

Matthew sighed, standing up and dusting of as well. "It's alright."

"OI! Don't tell me that you forgot about me!" A voice called from beyond the doorway. An Albino walked through the door, grinning like a mad man.

"Matthew blushed. "Oh, right. Everyone, this is my boyfriend-"

"G-G-G-Gilbert! You look just like Gilbert!" Alfred stuttered in shock.

"Huh? You know him?" Matthew questioned.

"Kesesese, who wouldn't know the awesome me?" Gilbert stated with enthusiasm.

"SO GILBERT REALLY IS YOUR NAME!" Alfred gasped in shock."AND YOU EVEN SAY AWESOME!"

"What is this? What's it to you that his name is Gilbert and that he uses the word awesome?" Arthur asked, slightly annoyed by the situation. He just wanted to drink his tea.

"That's my books villain's name, and he looks exactly like him or what I would imagine him to be!" Alfred explained, eyes wide."This is just like a sci-fi experience! It's so cool!"

Matthew blushed. "I guess?"

Gilbert laughed. "I think I'll have to read this book series."

Matthew glanced at the time. "I know we just got here and all, but it's getting late, so it's probably about time that we-"

"-have sex?" Gilbert interrupted.

"N-No! That's not what I was going to say at all!" Mattie flustered. "Anyway, it's about time that we left. We can head back to the hotel room and see my brother and his friend tomorrow."

Arthur cleared his throat. "I'm NOT his friend."

Matthew shot him a quizzical look, not sure what he meant by that.

Arthur shot him a look back saying 'you know what I mean'.

Alfred snapped out of the fact that this Gilbert guy was in his kitchen, and spoke. "Oh well it looks like I'll see you later! Thanks for stopping by!"

They both waved, leaving.

As Alfred shut the door, he turned to Arthur grinning. "I haven't seen Mattie in forever. That was great, getting to see him again."

Arthur set down his tea. "I'm sure that it was..." His expression drifted back to distant. as if surrounded in his own thoughts.

Alfred sighed. He might as well just go and write. Yeah, that sounded nice.

So that he did. Trailing off into his office room, and propping himself down on his chair. The question was, where did he leave off?

Oh yeah...

_Musicman and Elizabeta ran outside onto the ledge overlooking the city where Gilbert's lair was perched. Elizabeta turned to her savior, placing a hand on his mask. "May I?" She asked, speaking softly._

_Now that they were away from Gilbert, Musicman nodded, allowing her the privilege of knowing who he really was._

_She carefully lifted up his mask to reveal a composed face, eyes staring at her gently. "Roderich."_

_"Hmmm?" She gave him a questioning look, green eyes looking directly into his._

_"You may call me Roderich, if you wish." He said calmly._

_"Roderich..." Elizabeta repeated, "Alright. I'll call you that." She shifted her weight from foot to foot. "So what now?"_

_Roderich blinked, not thinking this far ahead. "Now, I..." He sighed, "I would like to request something."_

_"And what's that?" Elizabeta questioned, eyes sparkling with a young curiosity. _

_He leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Willl you kiss me, Elizabeta?"_

_She closed her eyes, a smile brought to her lips. "Yes, I will kiss you." She wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning her head up._

_In response he leaned his head down, touching his lips to hers. They left it like that for a full many seconds, before reluctantly drawing away from one another. Right then, a flash shot across the sky. Elizabeta smiled. "Would you look at that, a shooting star..."_

_Roderich nodded. "Yes, are you going to make a wish?"_

_Elizabeta nodded. She took a deep breathe in, and folded her hands together and wished._

_Roderich smiled. "If you don't mind me asking, what did you wish for?"_

_Elizabeta smiled back. "I wished that maybe I could possibly spend my days with you. That's all I ask for."_

_wrapping his arms around her, and smiling, he nodded. "Perhaps that can be arranged."_

Alfred clicked the "save as" button. That sounded like a good ending to book three. So he could finally send another one into his publishers. He made a beaming smile to himself, but his mind soon drifted back to Arthur. Back on his bed the other day... he had thought about the possibility of liking him. So was it a possibility? Or could it be that this was just a delusion. Whenever he was around him, it made him happy. In fact he had known since he met him, that there was something about his anti-social and criticizing personality, his very being there had triggered something in his heart that was pleasant.

That must mean that its not a delusion, right? Alfred stood up. He had a plan. So he knew that he liked Arthur, right? Now he just had to get Arthur to like him! That shouldn't be to hard. He turned his heel and headed to and up the stairs. He burst into Arthur's room. "Hey, Arthur!"

Arthur looked up from his embroidery that he had just started. "You know there's a thing called knocking, right?"

Alfred opened his mouth, and closed it again. He had to think fast. Hmmm... a pick up line? "If you were a cheeseburger, you would be a McGorgeous."

Arthur blinked, "Erm.. Right." With that he went back to his embroidery. Alfred mentally cursed himself. How could that have not worked! He rubbed his neck, knowing very well what the next alternative would be. He walked over, getting closer and closer to Arthur.

"Wait Alfred, what are you-!" Arthur stammered, but before he could finish, Alfred had pressed his lips to his.

**Ta da! And that's the end of that chapter. :) Next one will be up asap. And hopefully tests and such don't prevent me from getting it up soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Next chapter outy already? -gasp- Well yes, I had plenty of time to write today, and managed to get it all typed up. Thanks again for the reviews in the last chapter, and do please continue to review. They encourage me to want to write the story even more, and make me so happy, so do it! I saw that some people liked the pickup line and PRUCAN, and I'm glad. anyways, stay tuned~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia.**

Arthur pulled back instantly. "Wh-what the bloody hell are you doing!" He shouted, pressing his bacxk against the wall. He gave Alfred a completley dumbfounded look. Where in the Queens's name did that even come from?

Alfred shoved his hands in his pockets, shrugging. "I'm not really sure where it came from, I-"

You what?" Arthur demanded, folding his arms.

"I think I just might love you." Alfred murmured.

"We aren't even friends! How could you say that this is love or idiocy?" As he said idiocy, his voice went into a low hiss. "You're annoying, impulsive, and a wanker. I would never go out with you, not in a million years."

Alfred tried his best to not be phased by this, but why did Arthur's words make his heart hurt so much? He put on a fake goofy smile. "So that's a yes?"

Arthur glared at him. "You know what? It is a yes, a yes to me moving out."

Alfred had a sinking feeling in his chest. Arthur was leaving? No! He couldn't leave! This wasn't how things were supposed to work... He had been careless.

Arthur threw his few belongings into his suitcase. "I'll get a job so that I can afford another place to live, but I will no longer room with you." His words came out bitter as his tolerance slipped away. He stormed out of the house and into the brisk night air. How dare that American do such a thing! His body plopped dowen on a bench next to the sidewalk.

Then with out realizing it, he reached a finger up to touch his lips. It was almost as if they were tingiling with pleasure, but why? His eyes widened as he made the conection. NO! NO! NO! NO! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! He did not have feelings back for that buffoon! He shook his head, trying to get the feelings out.

He just had to leave this whole experience behind him. Thusforth he picked up his bag and wandered further into the city.

XX

Alfred sat on his couch, constatly looking up at the stairs. Arthur had been there only a week and a half but already the house felt so empty. He bit his lip and leaned his head back on the edge of the couch. How on earth did he wind up falling in love with someone after a week and a half. He couldn't say that it was destiny because that "destiny" just walked out the door. Feelings just weren't fair.

Seconds turned to minutes, and minutes turned to hours, and at midnight Alfred couldn't sleep. He wentto the kitchen, and opened the freezer, grabbing a microwaveable package of hamburgers, and plopping them in to the microwave oven. Once done, he grabbed them, and plopped back down on the couch. Shoving the hamburgers in his mouth, he leaned his head back once more, swallowing and closing his eyes.

Alfred was about to actually fall asleep when the sound of the doorbell rang throughout the house. He yawned, getting up, and looking at the time. 2am? Who would ring the doorbell at 2am? He shuffled to the door, and opened it.

What he saw made his eyes wideen. "A-Arthur?"

The Brit shuffled his feet uncomfortably. "It turns out you need to live in America to get a job in America."

"I could've told you that." Alfred said with a relieved grin.

Arthur nodded meekly. He still didn't want to be here, or did he? He rememeber the tingling feeling after they had, well, kissed.

"So are you coming in?" Alfred opened the door wider.

Arthur nodded again, taking one step in and freezing in his spot. Oh hell who was he kidding? He turned to face Alfred, and before he could think against it, gave him the quickest kiss he could conjure up, pulling away quickly, and furrowing his brows in thought.

After Alfred got over the pleasant shock of this little surprise, he let forth a cheesy grin. "Only one kiss?"

"Yes one, and don't expect any more!" Arthur said, trying to hide his flustered state.

Alfred chuckled, his body crossing over to Arthur's. There was no mistake now, feelings were there. He tapped Arthur's shoulder lightly.

Arthur looked at him, doing his best not to blush at these newfound feelings. "What do you want? I told you that I'm not going to-"

But, not for the first time since he had lived here, before he could respond, Alfred had pressed his lips to his.

Arthur didn't know what to say. He had clearly stated that there would only be one kiss. "Alfred, I said no!" He huffed.

Alfred thought about this for a second before responding."And sometimes no means yes."

"Well thinking that, surely you must be a moron." Arthur said, folding his arms.

Alfred opened his mouth, but Arthur stopped him. "You are a moron, but somehow you manage to be attractive." So there, he had managed to admit it. Maybe he did like Alfred back, but why did he have to when his real home was overseas. Things just got ten times more complicated.

"That's so cool!" Alfred marveled.

"What is? Arthur demanded, tapping his foor in a rhythmic impatience.

Alfred laughed at the fact of him not seeing the obvious. "That you finaly admited that you love me too!"

Arthur rubbed his neck. "I-I never said that!" He defended, staring at a spot on the ground. "I just like you a lot and didn't realize it until now."

He felt his chin being tilted up. "What do you think love is, dude?"

Arthur blinked surprisded by that comment. He pushed Alfred's hand off his chin. "Number one, your hand is not to touch my chin like that. Number two, and what if you are right? What am I supposed to do?"

Alfred sighed. This guy had to make everything so complicated. "You take it day by day, and we just try and make it work." He nodded, satisfied with his answer.

Arthur looked up at him, staying silent for a few seconds. "Fine, just say it already..."

"Arthur, will you go out with me?"

"Yes."

"It looks like it's been a million years."

"Oh, shut up."

**Yaaaay, another chapter out of the way. Reviews are much appreciated, and the next chapter will be up ASAP.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Matthew and Gilbert are in this again. Just saying~ and also, chapters will be slow considering that the computer at home got a virus. D: So I'm terribly sorry for that inconvenience. now with further adieu, chapter 6~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia, just the ideas for this fic. **

Alfred's body lay on it's stomach across his bed staring at Arthur who was reading quietly in the corner.

Arthur looked up over his book, and saw the American's position. "Are you just going to keep staring all day?" He asked, placing his book down in his lap.

Alfred shook his head, adjusting his weight on the mattress. "No, I was just thinking."

The book was lifted back up, as the Brit resumed his reading. "About?" He asked.

"Well you know what my job is, and I was just wondering what yours was. It must suck missing so many days." Alfred stated curiously.

"It doesn't matter how many days I've missed. My job is a freelance one." Alfred responded, emotionless about the matter.

"Well what is your job?" Alfred asked, pushing for information.

"I'm a writer."

Alfred's eyes widened. "Just like me!"

"No, not just like you. My work is highly sophisticated, and not about superheroes." Arthur shot back.

Instead of being affected by Arthur's harsh manner, Alfred just chuckled."Oh come on, Iggy, superheroes aren't that bad."

Arthur folded his arms and quirked an eyebrow. "...Iggy?"

Alfred grinned. "Yeah, it's a nickname I came up with for you."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Look, I think we need to make rules for this relationship. Rule number one, no idiotic nicknames."

"Well that's no fun!" Alfred pouted. "It's too bad for you that I'm a rule-breaker."

Right then the sound of the doorbell rang throughout the house. Alfred's head perked up. "That must be Matthew and Gilbert!" He exclaimed.

"They were coming again today?" Arthur questioned.

"Well duh, they said that they were going to!"

Arthur sighed, getting up and following Alfred to the door. Sure enough, they were the ones that rang to doorbell. "Come in!" Alfred chimed, opening the door wider.

"Thank you." Matthew said with a smile..

Gilbert nodded, following in behind him.

"So how was the stay at the hotel?" Alfred asked.

"For the record there was no room service and that sucked." Gilbert complained.

"It's because we were staying in a really cheap hotel." Matthew murmured. "I can't afford anything else and neither can you." His voice remained low, as if he were embarrassed.

Arthur nodded. "Don't feel ashamed. No one here is high class after all."

"Who cares about high class! I'm too awesome to be high class!" Gilbert put in with a grin.

Matthew blushed. "... You're pretty awesome, Gil."

"Heh... I know I am."

Alfred piped in. "Hey, we should do something!"

"Like a game..." Gilbert chimed in.

"What kind of game?" Alfred asked, eyes leaning in wide, curiosity at its most.

A smirk hit the albino's face. "Truth or dare~"

Arthur froze. "Absolutely not!"

"Oh, come on Iggy!" Alfred pleaded.

"Again with the nickname..." Arthur grumbled. "Don't use it." Nonetheless he decided to give in. "Fine, I'll play."

"Yes!" Alfred cheered.

Matthew blinked. "So are you two dating?"

"You bet we are!" Alfred exclaimed before Arthur could say anything.

Right at that moment Arthur could swear that he saw an evil glint in Gilbert's eye that made him shudder. He made a mental note not to trust him.

They filed into the living room, sitting in a circle in the middle of the floor. "Alright, so who goes first?" Arthur asked, looking at the other three in the circle.

"I'll heroically go first!" Alfred cheered. "Mattie, truth or dare?"

Matthes blinked. "Oh, umm... truth!" He decided.

"Alright." Alfred nodded. "Is it true that you were caught peeing outside in your neighbor's yard?"

Matthew's face flushed red. "N-No! I never did anything like that!"

Alfred grinned. "No lying, Mattie."

"It was when I was seven! Do we really have to bring that up!"

Gilbert's hand flung up. "Me next."

"Alright, go." Arthur agreed.

Alfred, truth or dare?" Gilbert said with a look of pure evil in his eye.

Alfred, of course, had to do the brave option. "Dare!" He proclaimed.

"Kesesese, you picked it." Gilbert teased. "I dare you to have sex in the closet with Arthur for three minutes."

Arthur's jaw dropped. "No. Absolutley not. No way in bloody hell."

Alfred stood up, grabbing Arthur's wrist and bringing him up.

"I..." Arthur was dumbfounded. He couldn't believe that this was actually happening. He knew his intuition was right. Gilbert was up to no good.

They both walked into the room, shutting the storage closet behind them.

"I don't want to do this!" Arthur hissed.

"I know." Alfred said. "I've got a plan. Instead of us having sex, let's make them think that we did."

"And how to you propose we do that?" Arthur demanded.

"Like this." Alfred grinned. "Oh Arthur!" He moaned, motioning for Arthur to join in.

Arthur facepalmed. Alfred was truly an idiot, but what the hell. "Oh.. Oh God!" He moaned back.

"Take it like a bitch! Whose your hero?"

"I'm taking it, you git!"

This went on until they thought Gilbert was satisfied."And now for the finaly!" Alfred whispered, grinning.

"OH MY BLOODY HELL, WANKER!" Arthur screamed, then turned to Alfred, seeing if it was good enough.

Alfred blinked. "Umm... I didn't know you had it in you. I think they got the picture."

They stayed in the closet long enough to make it seem like they were getting dressed and headed out. "how was it?" Gilbert asked with a grin.

"It was awesome!" Alfred cheered."

"Err... yeah, awesome..." Arthur mumbled, doing his best not to was such a stupid dare. He glanced at Alfred. He was still sitting there, grinning like a madman. How was it that these things simply didn't affect him? Either he was good at hiding it, or he was an idiot.

Gilbert smirked. "Okay, so who was on top?"

Before arthur could dare interject, Alfred raised his hand. "That would be me."

Arthur shot him a glare. "Oh, fuck off."

The evening passed and the torturous (to Arthur) game subsided.

"Well would you look at the time." Gilbert marveled. "It's late and we still have to drive back to Canada."

"You live in Canada?" Arthur inquired.

"Maple leaf central..." Gilbert nodded. "Mattie and I should probably get going."

"But please don't drive this time. I don't think I could take the insane speeds you drive at!" Matthew pleaded.

Gilbert gave him a quick kiss. "I'll be fin. I'm the most awesome driver on the streets." He grinned.

Matthew gave in. "Fine, just look out for the police."

With that they both left.

"Your brother has a very ...erm.. energetic boyfriend." Arthur commented.

"He ha ha, he is pretty cool." Alfred smiled.

"Err... Alfred?" Arthur mumbled, looking away.

"What is it?" Alfred asked.

"Thank you for respecting my wishes earlier, during truth or dare." Arthur stated.

Alfred grinned. "It's no problem. you know, you haven't seen all that much of New York, have you?"

"No, just from the other day and when I arrived."

"Hmmm..." Alfred thought, and an idea struck him. "I should show you around the city tomorrow." He nodded to himself, convinced that this was the right thing to do.

Arthur didn't have a problem with this since he technically hadn't left the house more than twice. "Fine, I suppose I'll go with you."

Alfred's faced lit up. "Awesome! I can't wait!"

Arthur smiled. "I'm sure you can't."

Alfred paused and a look of bewilderment crossed his face.

"What? What is it?" Arthur asked.

"You...You smiled." Alfred marveled.

"So?" Arthuir questioned, not getting the big deal.

"It's just, I had never seen your smile before." Alfred stated. "And your smile is perfect.

"You think so?" Arthur said, honestly flattered. "Well... umm... yours is pretty good too."


	7. Chapter 7

"I'm not wearing that." Arthur outright stated.

"Why not? I bough your size!"

"Alfred, I'm not wearing a batman costume to tour New York in. I don't know what's driven you mad enough to think that I will." Arthur shoved it away, his green eyes narrowed in disgust.

Alfred pouted for a split second before turning and rummaging through his closet for an alternate plan. "How about this? It's just a T-shirt that says I love New York on it."

Alfred gave a perplexed sigh. It was better than the batman costume, but he didn't know why Alfred was making him wear his clothes in the first place. "Fine, I'll wear the bloody t-shirt. It's better than playing dress up, which is ridiculous I might add."

"Lighten up." Alfred smirked, crossing over to Arthur and handing him the T-shirt. You're so cynical, you know that?"

"Perhaps it's for the best if it gets me out of some of your crazy ideas." Arthur sighed, taking the shirt and slipping it over his bare chest.

Alfred simply grinned, and slipped on a red white and blue t-shirt, grabbing his car keys.

Arthur shoved his hands in his pockets. "Hmmm... well we can go now if you want."

XX

The car ride was silent for the first half. Alfred tried to start a conversation, but all he got was an "mhm "and Arthur staring out the window in a response..

Alfred finally got Arthur to talk with his next comment. "So are you so in awe of the city that all you can say is 'mhm' to everything?"

"No Alfred, it's just...I miss home." Arthur's blond head turned to Alfred for the first time. That's all."

Alfred blinked in surprise. He knew that Arthur was from England but it had never occurred to him that he would miss home at all. "Well, anyway, today is going to blow your mind!" He grinned.

"...Right." Arthur said putting on a slight smile to make Alfred feel better. But the truth was that a lot was on his mind. His boat home came in five days, and he had a decision to make.

The car stopped in a busy parking lot, pulling in between a mini van and an SUV. "We're here!" alfred proclaimed.

Arthur got out of the car, eyes widening at what he was. "It's huge!"

"That's what he said."

"O shut it, Alfred." Arthur snapped.

"Ha ha, I'm just kidding dude." Alfred smirked, "But here it is, the statue of liberty."

"It was a gift from the French, if I'm correct."

"Yeah, it was." Alfred grabbed Arthur's hand. "Come on, let's go to the top."

Arthur's face turned slightly pink as his hand was grabbed. "I'm going.." He murmured, intertwining his fingers with his boyfriend's.

XX

As soon as they got to the top, Arthur presses his face as close to the glass as he could taking in the view. "It's beautiful up here." He gasped. Arthur wasn't from a very big town in England so he didn't get these luxuries.

"You like it, then?" Alfred questioned, beaming from ear to ear.

"Yes, I think I do." Arthur nodded, smiling slightly. "I think I do."

XX

"Okay! There's one more thing I need to show you!" Alfred said, turning to the Brit with excitement.

"Alright, i'm all eyes." Arthur nodded.

"Then what are you wait-" Alfred paused.

...

It all happened in a second. The child ran out into the street to grab a toy that had rolled out there, leaving a hysterical mother on the sidewalk. And a car happened to be barreling straight at the kid...

Before Alfred could finish his sentence, he had thrust himself out for the kid, in front of the car.

"Alfred, No!" Arthur shouted, reaching for him, but he could only stannd and watch.

Before the kid got hit, Alfred scooped him up in his arms, bringing him back to the hysterical mother and the car went whizzing by.

Then, like it was nothing, looked both ways and crossed the street to the , just as hysterical as the mother, Arthur.

"What were you thinking?" Arthur choked out.

"I was being a hero!" Alfred beamed, placing a hand on Arthur's shoulder, only to have it swatted away.

"You moron; you could've been killed!" Arthur shouted, avoiding eye contact.

"Arthur..." Alfred whispered, eyes softening. He brought his arms around the Brit bringing him into a tight hug. "I just did what had to be done. Don't cry."

Arthur buried his face in Alfred's T-shirt. "Let's just go home, okay?"

"Alright." Alfred said, gently kissing the top of Arthur's skull.

XX

Five days... Five days had passed since then and now it was time for Arthur to go back to England.

"Alfred..." Arthur said, leaning against the door frame of Alfred's bedroom. His hands fidgeted restlessly as his emerald eyes shot towards the window. "Alfred, I need to speak with you."

Alfred gazed up over his pen and paper. "What is it?" The patriot grinned.

"Alfred, I'm leaving." Arthur whispered.

"what was that? I couldn't hear you."

"I-I said that I'm leaving! I'm going back to England."

"You're...going away?"

"But-!"

"But...?" Alfred's face dropped.

"I'll be back. I don't know ho, i don't know when, but I'll come back to the USA, and I'll stay here."

"But you'll still be gone, for a long time." Alfred set his pen and paper down. "I won't see you..."

"Well yes," Arthur murmured. "But stay faithful to me, and I swear that I'll return. And don't you dare put your home up for rent again."

Alfred slowly nodded.

"And Alfred." Arthur smiled. "I couldn't have asked for a better roommate."

XX

The boat's horn honked loudly, echoing against the harbor waters. "It's about time that i got on board" Arthur murmured, hand gripping tight around his suitcase.

Alfred pulled his precious Arthur into a hug. "I love you." He said.

Arthur hugged him back tightly. "And I love you."

He slowly released his grip, backing up. "It's about time that I got on board."

XX

spring turned to summer. Summer turned to fall, and fall turned to winter. Snow swirled around the ground, illuminated by Christmas lights.

Alfred's gaze flicked to the 'for rent' sign stashed behind the Christmas tree. "It's been almost a year, Iggy. Why aren't you back yet?"

"Oi! Cheer up!" Gilbert shouted poking him sharply. "It's Christmas eve, have a beer or something."

"Yeah." Matthew said, speaking quietly. "You're really down in the dumps brother."

"Oh! I know! Gilbert grinned. "Just look at my awesome face! That's enough to cheer anyone up!"

"Thanks, but thats not the kind of offer I need." Alfred said, smiling slightly.

"It-It's not!" the albino stuttered, genuinely surprised that his offer wasn't accepted.

"Sorry dude." Alfred smiled sadly. "Just being honest."

"Oh, and thank you for inviting us down for Christmas." Matthew said quietly.

"It's no prob-"

_ding dong_

"That must be the pizza guy. I'll get it." Alfred said, grabbing a twenty.

He crossed over to the door, holding out the twenty dollar bill, but stopped, eyes widening.

"It''s me. I've come home."

Alfred dropped the twenty letting it flutter to the floor, reaching out and kissing those familiar lips.

As he broke the kiss he looked longingly into those emerald eyes and they blinked back at him. "Alfred..."

And Alfred smiled, his first true smile in almost a year. "Hello Arthur."

**E N D**

**AN: Sorry that this took so long. I don't have a computer anymore... DD: But here it is! The final chapter! I hope you liked it. Review?**


End file.
